This invention relates generally to energy systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for monitoring energy system components.
In at least some known energy systems, some components operate under high-stress conditions including high temperatures (e.g., 1050° F.) and pressures. Over time, because of continued exposure to such operating conditions, such components may sustain damage due to creep and fatigue. For example, a steam-turbine casing can sustain fatigue damage as a result of variations in pressure and temperature that occur during system startup, system shutdown, and steady-state operations of the system. However, some components can continue to operate years after a crack has developed within the component. By adjusting the operating conditions, the longevity and durability of the system's components can be extended.
In at least some known energy systems, system operation is periodically suspended so that the system's components may be inspected for damage, i.e., periodic inspections, and/or if necessary, to enable components to be replaced or repaired. However, because known methods do not accurately estimate the time intervals for suspending operations, operational costs associated with shutting down the energy system are increased through premature failures, periodic inspections, and routine outages.